ppgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Volo Monstrum
Volo Monstrum '''is a fanon episode of the 2016 Powerpuff Girls reboot. Synopsis A medium-sized, horrifying, rapid birdlike monster wanders into the Townsville desert, prompting Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup to try to kill it before it reaches the city. Plot The Powerpuff Girls are watching a TV news report on how they managed to stop The Gangreen Gang from robbing a bank for the 1000th time. Blossom then congratulates her sisters for helping her. The report finishes and a new one comes - a medium-sized monster with a birdlike appearance has reached the Townsville desert, traveling to the city. Luckily, the creature will just spend some time there before deciding to reach the city. The anchorman then calls the PPGs for help and finishes his report. This leaves the girls very shocked, as they refuse to let a little monster cause chaos in their hometown upon reaching it. Blossom then says that their break is over and she and her sisters fly to the desert. Upon arriving there, they see the monstrous creature pecking at the ground. Then they try using their powers on it (energy projection, ice breath, heat vision), but the monster dodges all of those with it's super speed, before escaping. Enraged at her failure, Blossom tells her sisters to take a break from their powers so that they can kill the monster with outsmarting. Blossom sets up a load of boulders from a high canyon which will fall on the monster when she pulls the string. However, the monster seems to take more time to arrive, so she and her sisters fall asleep. A minute later, the monster's roar is heard, waking the girls up and prompting their leader, Blossom, to pull the string at the time the creature is under the rocks. The trapdoor sets off, but the rocks do not fall. Annoyed at her trap's flaw, Blossom flies to a cliff wall supporting the trap and punches and kicks it until she is hit on the head by a falling pebble. Blossom looks up to see the rocks finally falling and collapsing onto her. Buttercup and Bubbles fly to the pile and ask Blossom if she's okay. Blossom pops out of the pile and as she cancels Plan A, the monster runs back to hear and mauls the red-bowed little girl, prompting her sisters, horrified, to shield their eyes. Blossom and her sisters hide behind a rock and see the monster stopping in the middle of the road to look at a mirror, which has just been put by them. Blossom then uses her terrakinesis to lift up a boulder and aims it above the monster, and attempts to crush it. However, the boulder fails to drop under her command, and the monster is then suddenly scared away by Blossom's furious screaming and ranting. After several unsuccessful attempts to make the rock fall (which are stomping on it and forcing it down with a stick), Blossom leaves, annoyed and cross, only for the rock to follow and crush her. She sticks out her arms from the rock and cancels Plan B. Blossom invents and presents her new trap to her sisters, the Slice-Dicer 9000. It is a giant metal box with lots of sharp weapons and items like axes, knives, buzzsaws, chainsaws, scythes, katanas, etc., built into it that will dice the monster into ribbons when it steps on a pressure plate in the box. She demonstrates the trap by tossing her bow inside, causing it to get slashed into bits. However, the monster shows up behind Blossom and scares her into the trap with it's squawk, causing her to land on the pressure plate and activate the weapons in the process. Knowing she is about to get shredded, Blossom mutters "Son of a-", but is cut off by the sharp weapons slashing her as her sisters cover their eyes in horror. Blossom then weakly crawls out, claiming that she is okay, but eventually the monster returns to her and attacks Blossom to multiply her bruises before running off. She cancels Plan C. Blossom builds an explosive female bird monster decoy and puts it in the middle of the road. The running monster halts and, noticing the decoy, begins rubbing it by beak. As Blossom and her sisters hide behind a rock, they put on their earmuffs and Blossom presses down on the detonator, which unfortunately, explodes on them instead of the monster. The loud explosion causes the monster to be scared away. Blossom cancels Plan D. Blossom sets up a cannon and loads it with a cannonball. The squawk of the creature is heard and she fires in it's sight. But the cannon backfires and crashes Blossom into a cliff wall. The cannon then rotates and blasts the cannonball into her, still in her Blossom-shaped hole. She climbs out and has Buttercup and Bubbles soothe her injuries, and cancels Plan E. Blossom, outraged, has had enough with death traps and suggests they just capture the monster and THEN kill it. The girls hide behind a rock, wielding a lasso. The monster is heard and Blossom waves the lasso and captures the avian beast. However, this fails to stop the creature, as it keeps on running and sends all three of the girls being dragged, since Bubbles and Buttercup are holding onto Blossom at that time. The monster runs through a field of cactuses and tumbleweeds, which cause the girls to get painfully pierced and scratched in the impact of those, and to add insult to injury, the monster extends its neck towards them to peck at them. The monster sees the edge of a cliff and halts, but the girls trip on a rock and this sends them flying and bumping straight into the monster, almost making them fall off. Blossom grabs onto the edge, with her sisters and the creature in turn gripping onto her. The girls look down to see their lasso falling down the cliff, and then a crumbling noise is heard. The girls look at the edge of the cliff that Blossom is grabbing and it crumbles, making them and the monster fall into the road. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup climb out of their them-shaped holes they made with the creature, looking rather ragged and battered from their fall, then they hear a glitching sound. They look at the monster, which is still in it's hole, twitching for a few seconds before exploding into an egg. They take the egg to the mayor, where he congratulates them for saving Townsville from the avian monster. The egg is now kept as a display in the Townsville museum, where the Girls takes pictures of it and head home. Characters * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Professor Utonium (mentioned) * Avian Monster * The Gangreen Gang (cameo) * The Mayor (cameo) Transcript For the transcript of this episode, click here. Trivia * The title of the episode translates to "speed monster". * Blossom is revealed to have terrakinesis in this episode. ** The episode also shows her hand of inventing since Blue Ribbon Blues. * The only times that Bubbles and Buttercup got harmed in Blossom's schemes were: ** '''Plan D (explosive decoy): '''When they and Blossom get blown up by her detonator. ** '''Plan F (lasso): '''When they fall down a cliff with her and the monster. * The Avian Monster is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. * Blossom nearly says a swear word ("Son of a...") before getting cut off by the Slice-Dicer 900 attacking her. ** When the episode aired on Asia and other countries, Blossom's "Son of a..." line is cut down to her getting immediately sliced and diced by her invention before she can say a word. Allusions/Cultural References * ''Looney Tunes'' - The episode references the Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner cartoons, with similarities being: ** Most of the episode taking place in a desert. ** Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup trying to kill the bird monster with deadly traps but backfiring, sometimes getting harmed in the process. *** Their first two traps to kill the monster are in fact taken from the duo's 1956 cartoon, There They Go-Go-Go!, and 2003's The Whizzard of Ow. *** Blossom's detonator backfiring onto her in Plan D is a gag taken from the 1949 Looney Tunes cartoon Fast and Furry-ous, which was the debut of Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner. ** The monster that the girls try to kill is also a reference to the Road Runner, having super speed, and vocalizing through loud demonic squawks and roars in the same vein as the Road Runner's "beep-beep!" utterance. *** It's snake-like hissing at the girls is also synonymus to the Road Runner's tongue-pop taunt. ** In one scene, Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles, taking the bird monster with them, are seen falling down a cliff, viewed through a bird's-eye perspective of the cliff, just like how the Coyote does, followed by the giant puff of smoke when they crash into the ground. *** They leave behind holes shaped exactly like them in the road, which is a common occurence in Wile E. Coyote and other Looney Tunes characters. **** The scene showing their lasso falling down the cliff also alludes to the 1955 Warner Bros. cartoon Ready, Set, Zoom!, in the scene where we see the Coyote's rope fall into the canyon below. ** The music occasionally matches with Blossom's emotions and/or actions, mimicking Carl Stalling's music in the Looney Tunes cartoons. * ''Tiny Toon Adventures ''- As Bubbles and Buttercup fly to their leader/sister working on the Slice-Dicer 9000, Bubbles sighs and mutters "I just can't help myself...", a catchphrase used by the character Babs Bunny from that show. * ''Uncle Grandpa - ''The avian-like monster resembles the Breakfast Bird from Mystery Noise, only more dinosaur-esque and mutated. * ''Dora the Explorer ''- Blossom utters "Aw man", which is Swiper the fox's catchphrase, right before the rocks on Plan A fall onto her. Also, her victory dance while holding the monster's egg form is identical to that of the We Did It dance. * The Wilhelm scream is heard when Blossom gets shredded by the Slice-Dicer 9000. * ''Mario Kart 64 ''- Some of the monster's roars are actually sound clips of Bowser from that game. * ''Peanuts'' - After Blossom witnesses her first trap fail, she exclaims "Good grief!", which is Charlie Brown's catchphrase. * ''Super Mario 64 - '''''The way that the monster swang Bubbles' dragon projection around with it's beak is similar to how Bowser is battled in that game. Category:Episodes Category:2016 PPG Fanmade Episodes